


i need sugar

by crystalcities



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcities/pseuds/crystalcities
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title.





	i need sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to writing F1 fic, so forgive me for writing all the prompts from a million years ago. This one is from the [FB live after Malaysia 2017](https://www.facebook.com/redbullracing/videos/1522896084423542/), in which Daniel said Max’s first words to him after the race was “I need sugar”.

Daniel finds Max as he’s stumbling away from scruntineering.

“Max! Congratulations on the win!”

He raises his arm to give Max a high five but Max completely misses it and trips over nothing instead. Fortunately for him Daniel has lightning quick reflexes and catches him in his arms.

“I need sugar,” Max mumbles. It’s hot and humid in Malaysia and especially in this room where there’s a million people around. Daniel is sweaty and he radiates heat, making everything hotter. _This is gross_ , Max thinks fuzzily. He struggles to get his weight back on his feet, and the moment he does so he almost loses it again when Daniel grabs his arm and drags him a few doors down the hallway into a room.

Daniel kicks the door shut and spins Max around. Max feels dizzy. Daniel pins him to the door, licks his lips and kisses him firmly. They’re both dehydrated, Daniel is still too sweaty and it’s impossibly hot in the room, but Max can’t help himself from trying to get closer to Daniel, making involuntary noises and asking Daniel to kiss him more deeply. Daniel makes the best of it, flicking his tongue across Max’s, nibbling on his lower lip, hums into his mouth. Everything is a bit blurry around the edges. Max has just enough blood sugar to focus on every part of Daniel that’s touching him, and he’s grateful that Daniel’s practically holding him up so he can use the little energy he still has to kiss Daniel back.

When they’re done kissing Daniel keeps Max pinned to the door and nuzzles behind Max’s ear where the hairs are short. Max looks up at the ceiling and tries to get re-acquainted with which way is up or down.

“Daniel, what's that about?”

“Thought you wanted something sweet,” Daniel replies, and Max can feel him smile against his skin.


End file.
